Nigeriaball
Federal Republic of Nigeriaball |font-size = Gib bank account number? |founded = 1 October 1963 |ended = Soon Present |image = Nigeriaballmoney.png |caption = hehehehhehehehhehehehehehe |government = Federal Presidential Republic |personality = Promise breaker, Conman, Trickster, Proud |language = English : Other Nigerian Languages (Mainly Hausa, Igbo (Ebo), and Yoruba) |type = Afroasiatic, Nilo-Saharan and Niger–Congo. |capital = Abujaball |affiliation = African Unionball United Nationsball |religion = Islam Catholicism Christianity |friends = Nigerball Also can into similar name! Indiaball Pakistanball UKball USAball EUball Franceball Germanyball Chadball (sometimes) Cameroonball (sometimes) Togoball Beninball UAEball (I love his clay!) Indonesiaball (I love his Indomie Instant Noodles!!) Ghanaball (He also loves Indomie!!) |enemies = 2-1 Cameroonball (sometimes) Chadball (sometimes) ''THE'' WORST EBOLA Ghanaball Ivory Coastball South Africaball |likes = Football, oil, running, asking others why they are running, Nollywood movies, Afrobeat, Nigerian hip hop, music, big weddings, economic development, the BRICS, English speaking countryballs, shooting terrorists, scamming people, being involved in regional security, soccer, winning soccer, I Go Chop Your Dollar, Nigerian jollof rice, Andrew Anglin, Everything Nigerian, Deiji and KSI |hates = Crime, terrorists, poverty, Ebola, religious violence, sharia law, acts of self declared autonomy, Ghanaball thinking their Jollof rice is better than ours. |predecessor = Federation of Nigeriaball |intospace = Yes |bork = Scam scam, Rice rice, yam yam |food = Jollof Rice (OURS IS BETTER THAN GHANA'S!!!!!!!!!!!) |status = Scamming someone. Also trying to get extra money from a lewdly named city He was recently eliminated from the World Cup ... but is now enjoying a vacation in the clay of Russia. |notes = My favorite number is 419 |reality = Federal Republic of Nigeria }} Nigeriaball After the above.}} Nigeriaball, officially the Federal Republic of Nigeriaball, is a countryball in Southwest Africa. His clay borders with the Republic of Benin in the west, Chad and Cameroon in the east, and Niger in the north. The country is divided into 36 states, along with 1 federal capital territory being his capital Abujaball, giving him a total of 356,669 square miles, making him the 14th largest country in Africa, and the 31st largest country in the world. As of 2016. he has a population of 186 million. Being geographically in Africa gives Nigeria the ability to join African Unionball, as well as UNball for being a fully independent sovereign state. With his growing economy, in a few years he could be in G20. It is one of the richest countryballs in Africa (his flag even looks like money), and has a huge economy. It has the largest population in Africa, and is ranked 7th biggest population in the world. It is the closest country to becoming developed in Africa. Nigeriaball gets his money from sending emails to other countryballs and than scamming them. His national day is October 1st Reputation and Relevant Issues It has a religious divide, which is experienced by most central African nations, that being the north tending to the Islamic religion, and the south tending to a Christian religion focus. This causes problems within the social and governmental orientation of the country, as it does not have a central vision to bind the country and move it forward. This has lead to the birth of Boko Haramball, although a militaristic president (Who was a former dictator of the nation), is fixing that. Nigeriaball has the reputation of being a conman, as its population conducts a large amount of fraud and email cases, most notably the love interest in medical trouble scam, or the rich Nigerian prince scam. Despite this, most Nigerians hate scammers. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Chadball - THANKS FOR SHOOTING TERRORISTS. * USAball - Buy more of my oil plox! Also, please send monies so I can get back into power. We have similar cuisines! A genetic study observed that around 50% of the overall ancestry of the African Americans traces back to the Yoruba of my clay (and also southern Benin) * UKball - My dad. He's good and buys my oil. One of his British Youtubers "KSI" is descended from nigerians. * Nigerball - We've come to an understanding... * Beninball - Small, Irrelevant and Francophone neighbour. But he is of part Yoruba like me. * Togoball'' - He is not of yoruba, but still nice neighbor and friend. * EUball -Thanks for removing terrorists. gib monies * Indiaball - Good friend of mine from Asia. He sometimes goes to my clay for tour and I do the same as well. He's my rival in terms of famous internet scams. * South Africaball - We have the biggest economies of Africa and he is a BRICS member (invest here pls !) * Indonesiaball - Yuor Indomie Noodle taste SO GOOD!!!, Let's trade it with me oil. * Ghanaball - He also loves Indomie! Also can into rapper just like me (big shaq) Enemies * Liberiaball, Guineaball, Sierra Leoneball - STOP INFECTING MY NATION WITH EBOLA...OK? * Boko Haramball - '''YOU F**KING PEDOPHILE! GIB BACK MY GIRLS and F**K OFF YOU DIRTY ASSHOLE!' * Cameroonball - GIB BACK BAKASSI RIGHT NOW!!!! * Ghanaball - YOUR RICE SUCKS!!!! OUR JOLLOF RICE IS BETTER THAN YUORS! YUO CAN'T INTO MAKINGS RICE!!! REMOVE GHANAIAN JOLLOF RICE!!!!!!!!! * Ivory Coastball ''- Football rivals. IM WAY BETTER THAN YUO AT FOOTBALL!!!!! 2014 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!!!!'' * Argentinaball - They beat us at the World Cup, and knocked us out of the group stage. THAT WAS TOTALLY A HANDBALL PENALTY IN THE SECOND HALF AND YOU KNOW IT Gallery 6WsBM2l (1).png 9wf4u4kgsoq01.png|credit from DickRhino Nigeriaa.png Immigrant army.png News_046.png Nigeriaball.png FXGRwFJ.png GGp1Mtd.png|Brief history of Nigeria Majority is different of dictatorship.png Dutchy Citty.png|Definitely belonging in Rotterdamball (or does it?) ebymrSB.png Pgmzmyw.png Nigeriaball.png u3Oousq.png Nigeria is of Genius.png Q0fBnKl.png vulEaYO.png KcZtoRR.png kohlJAL.png FxiIu8B.png KmXhJfS.png 6WX65vm.png C8X0qFp.png 'iVU5pMO.png BBFXyyu.png Dutchy Citty.png 'rNJcfeY.png 28bw7iw2298x.png YXlC2Mk.png VoNkUek.png 'aGfXMD9.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png QTxNZI5.png 1653687 216181215240091 100725772 n.png OKAuA.jpg Nigeria Hack.png My Africar.png Why Its Wrong.png zh:尼日利亚球 Category:Nigeriaball Category:Africa Category:Human rights removers Category:Oil Category:Pro Israel Category:West Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Yoruba Speaking Countryball Category:Igbo Speaking Countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Christian Lovers Category:Hausa Speaking Countryball Category:Middle Power Category:Women rights removers Category:Christian Category:USA allies Category:Pro Palestine Category:Rich Category:Homosex Removers Category:Green White Category:UNball Category:Sunni Category:Funny Name